


Three

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sub Gabriel, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hgn," Gabriel makes a sound of protest, grieving the loss before something bigger prods at his entrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> A PWP to get my mind of things while I'm working at other pieces.

Gabriel's scream is muffled by the gag. He's tied to a couch in the living room, limps spread from his body which makes it even difficult to writhe in his bonds. Under him Sam has laid out a towel since sweat and Gabriel's wet channel threatened to ruin the couch. The measure makes Gabriel even more conscious how he must look, prepared by his master in a place where they sit every evening, eat their dinners or welcome guests on the weekend. Just a look through the window makes Gabriel blush furiously. There's no one in the garden who could look inside and witness his shameful situation but the huge windows show him that's still broad daylight, right in the middle of the day. Most people are still at work, children just start returning from school and mothers leave the house to do their groceries.

It's not the time for sex like this, at least not for them. Until now they've done this mostly in the bedroom. Gabriel attempts to close his legs, tries to hide his predicament from Sam's view but the ropes around his ankles stop him immediately. 

"Oh no, we're far from finished," Sam announces and holds up a few items. "I'm going to make you come three more times like this, at least."

Gabriel whines but the gag swallows the sound. His hips buck when Sam brushes over his cock with a smile before he pulls away and widens the cleft of Gabriel's ass with his fingers. It gives him enough room to pull out the egg resting inside him.

"Hgn," Gabriel makes a sound of protest, grieving the loss before something bigger prods at his entrance.

Looking down Gabriel finds a long toy that sinks into his ass with ease, rubbing against his walls and widening them enough to make him feel it. Nestled deep as it is, the toys seems to swell in size, turning it from normal to big and Gabriel is in an odd position, unable to adjust to find a better angle. It stretches his entrance to the point it trembles around the intrusion. 

It's a huge relief when Sam removes the gag. 

"Sam," he gasps, breathless. "It's too much. Three times is too much." 

But Sam only shakes his head. "I don't think so. You can do this, Gabriel, and we'll start simple with you fucking yourself on the dildo."

"I can barely move," Gabriel protests though his his already snap downwards. A part of him is very eager to fulfill Sam's wish.

"You'll find a way." Sam shrugs it off and retreats to the other couch. His work is covering the table and when he sits down, Gabriel realizes he's truly stuck here until he masters the task.

With a weak moan, Gabriel starts to clench around the dildo. While he can't move it or his body, the dildo is big and with a bit off effort he can rub his prostate against the round tip. It takes him by surprise how much this deadlock turns him on. The dildo just graces over his sweet spot but it's enough to make Gabriel tremble. Groaning, he grinds down on the toy again taking it deeper until his ass is complete filled out by it.

Gabriel looks down on his hard cock and struggles in his bonds. He's hard, weeping pre-come and getting closer to his orgasm with each second.

"Please," Gabriel says as still watching his hard dick as he clenches around the thick object inside him again. "Please..."

But Sam doesn't do anything, he doesn't have to. He just glances into Gabriel's direction and his lips curl into a little smile when his eyes fall onto the untouched cock. Gabriel comes that moment, feeling Sam's gaze prickling against his skin and only when he's finished making a mess of his stomach and the couch, he sinks back into the cushions. Still trapped and limbs spread away from him, Gabriel can't do anything as Sam gets up and walks towards him. He's also too strung out to care or protest when Sam kneels in front of him again. 

"That was the first one, Gabriel. Well done," he says and tucks at the dildo between Gabriel's legs.

It's practice mostly that makes Gabriel take a deep breath when he feels the burn of his entrance stretching around the thickness for a final time before it's gone and in Sam's hand again. Sam doesn't announce that there are still two orgasm left and Gabriel doesn't try to change his mind. He rather spares his breath and closes his eyes for a moment when Sam cleans him with a towel. Fingers travel over his skin, ghosting over his entrance and Gabriel whines as his cock twitches with interest. 

"Ready for the next one?" Sam asks. 

Gabriel carefully nods. Of course Sam would grant him more time if he needed it, even a bathroom break. Yet he reached a point where arousal still lingers in his veins, waiting for the orgasms he was promised. 

"Go ahead," he mumbles, giving in and lowering his head in submission. 

It's all Sam needs and immediately after Gabriel feels the large hands on his bottom, lifting him up and fumbling with the robes around his ankles. Gabriel can't really process what's happening. Sam is too close, his broad chest direct in his line of vision and when he lowers his head, Gabriel can see the jeans. 

"You get that later," Sam whispers into his ear and Gabriel groans at the thought. 

Sam taking his large cock out and sliding into him with one thrust is going to kill him one day. It still makes him compliant enough to go still under Sam's hands and if his legs weren't bound, Gabriel 'd spread them as wide as he's able to. Instead there's something prodding at his entrance again, not as thick as the dildo before yet enough to make an embarrassing sound as it parts the flesh. Thanks to the lube and Gabriel willing straining against it, the new object slides in deep. 

"You're getting hard again," Sam tells him as Gabriel lets out a shuttering breath. "It turns you on so much, having something in your ass, doesn't it? I tied you to that couch an hour ago and yet you show no signs of tiring. Instead you're eager for more."

Fingers trail over his cock but Gabriel doesn't dare to look. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites down on his lips to ignore the effect Sam's words have on him. It's truly shameful that he has nothing better to do with his time than being Sam's little distraction while working from home. A quicky with him bent over the table is one thing. A sex toy in his ass while being bound to the couch is something different. 

"Answer me," Gabriel hears Sam hiss and feels a hand on his chin. He's forced to look into Sam's eyes, so close and dark with lust. "Are you hungry for me? Do you want to come again?"

"Yes, Sam," he admits. "You're right. It isn't enough yet. I want to come again." 

"Good," Sam purrs. "Let me hear you this time, I enjoy the sounds you make, Gabriel."

With these words he presses a button on the remote and Gabriel jolts as the object in his ass comes alive. The thrum is steady and loud enough to fill the room with an embarrassing noise that are soon accompanied by Gabriel's mewls. It doesn't take long for Gabriel to surrender, he's always been sensitive to vibrating toys and Sam made sure he feels this one. 

"S-Sam, please," Gabriel sobs and the couch creaks from his attempts to get free. 

It doesn't help his situation that Sam is still standing there, just out of reach. Towering over Gabriel with a content look on his face. 

"You can come any time you want, Gabriel." Sam flicks a button on the remote and the toy pulsates harder. 

With a keening sound coming from his mouth Gabriel's hips twitched forwards as he comes a second time. This time it takes longer to come down. It seems forever until his cock stops spurting and his head his clears a little. Only when his legs are freed from the ropes and pushed towards his chest, Gabriel reacts. 

"No, please. I ... can't, Sam," Gabriel mumbles. "I can't come again."

Yet his body betrays him as Sam kneels down in front of him with a smirk on his face. One hand strokes Gabriel's cock and the other works the toy free. 

"I know you can," Sam whispers dangerously low. "I'll make sure you will." 

Gabriel lets out a sigh. His trapped between content bliss, sleepiness and the prodding feeling of Sam's fingers at his entrance. But he still spreads his legs a little more to let Sam do his work and when the first finger begins to fuck him with long strokes Gabriel feels the lust pooling in his stomach already.


End file.
